Friend Friends
by Pikawolf11
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had always been the Friend Friend out of her and her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. However, not wanting to let her best friend down, no matter his need, she finds herself putting on a brave face just to help him out, even if it's with other girls. Don't know what Friend Friend is? Well, just hear Lucy out as she tells you how much it sucks being the Friend Friend.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Oi everyone! Long time no see, eh?**

**First off, I am truly sorry for not updating. *bows* I just get so busy with life, that before I know it, I lost all idea of where a story was going.**

**However, this story should be different. I'm kind of basing it off my own life a little, so it shouldn't be that different to know where the story is going.**

**Hopefully that is.**

**Anyways, enough talking, I'll let you read the short prologue.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

I have a question to ask you.

No, not what your favorite color is, or how you like to waste away your weekend, but an actual question, a question with meaning.

Have you even been a _Friend_ Friend to someone?

Yes, that's how you say it, a Friend Friend. Don't know what one is? Well, I'll tell you then.

Being Friend Friends with someone sucks, _a lot_. Remember that time when you were younger, and you found that one blanket or that one stuffed animal you took _everywhere_ with you, and if it wasn't with you, you felt like you were dying? It's the same thing almost, but with a person.

Okay, that wasn't the clearest answer, sorry. Being friend friends with someone is basically when you want to be more than friends with someone you're already close to. For example, a girl and a guy are best friends, they tell each other everything, they hang out all the time, you get the idea. But one day, the girl starts to the guy with every time he makes her laugh, or helps her get through a hard time, she starts liking him more and more.

But then there's a twist, the guy, although he loves his best friend to pieces, doesn't want to be more than friends with her. Instead, he likes some other girl, and then that becomes the type of problems he ask for advice on, and that best friend of his doesn't know what to do or what to say, so she tries her best to help him out, because she doesn't want to lose him…

…Still doesn't make sense, does it?

Well, it might be better if you got the whole story of someone who's a Friend Friend to fully understand it. Good thing for you, I just so happen to be one myself.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and welcome to being a Friend Friend.

**Author's Note:**

**Told you it was short...**

**But I just wanted you guys to get the general idea of what being Friend Friends with someone is like. Heck, some of you might be going there the same thing as poor Lucy here.**

**Well, I'm gonna go do some more writing.**

**Until Next Time, Laters!**

**~Pika**


	2. Chapter 1: It Started With a Hand Shake

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, a few things need to be said real quick story wise.**

**In this story, I'm making Romeo related to Lucy because I wanted a little brother figure in this story. But, they're cousins, so calm your butts.**

**Another thing, this chapter, along with the next chapter probably, aren't gonna be a little shorter, mostly because you're meeting all the characters and need a little backstory first.**

**So, with that being said, I'll let you guys get to reading!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Well, as cliché as it sounds, I guess it started all the way back in 3rd grade, when I first met him.

It was kind of weird, to be honest, just because our school system is pretty weird itself, yet that's how we met. Here's how it works, we have two elementary schools in Magnolia, one for k-2, and one for 3-5. Then we have the middle school, 6-8, and then our high school. However, in Clover Town, because it's so small, they only have an elementary school for k-2. Our rival town, Boulder, is the same as us, schools for k-2, 3-5, and a middle school and high school. Since Clover Town is in the middle of us, kids either go to Magnolia or Boulder when they enter the 3rd grade.

And that's our school system. Weird, I know.

But then, you have my grade. With the kids in Clover Town, combined with the kids in our town and Boulder, there was no way you were going to be able have decent sized class that weren't over 40 kids, and since Boulder was too stubborn to actually help out, our school district came up with an idea. Have one class of 3rd graders stay in Magnolia's k-2 school, and one class in Clover Town's. It was just stupid enough to work.

So the schools sent out recommendation letters to a few chosen students, informing parents of the problem at hand, and asked if their child could stay an extra year at the school. They wouldn't be taught at a lower level, and they would be the oldest in the school, and a lot of parents liked the idea of that and agreed.

Lucky me, I was one of those kids. But, I didn't really care, my parents wanted me to take care of my little cousin anyways, and it was easier for me to find him and make sure he got on and off the bus okay. So, the next year, I started out as one of the first and probably only 3rd graders ever at Magnolia Elementary School (they had some weird name for the other elementary school with 3-5, which I honestly don't remember).

And let me tell you, that was one of the best years of school I have ever had. At the school's music programs, we got our own time on stage. We always got lunch first, every younger class looked up to us, and we got to do a lot of other fun stuff too.

Then, I met _him_, one day when riding the bus home.

I already knew he rode my bus, he even got off at the same stop as me and my cousin, but we never really talked to one other. On the bus, he always played Pokemon on his red DSi, and I would normally sit and read with a girl from our class. After she moved away near the middle of the year (just before Christmas), I became alone on the bus, and found myself wishing I brought my own DS with me. However, my mom didn't want me bring it to school since she was afraid I would lose it or something, so I had to be sneaky with it. One day, I became a sneaky little ninja and brought my DS with me, and as I turned on the screen and the beautiful soundtrack for Pokemon SoulSliver came on, the pink haired boy took notice of me.

I could feel him watching me, and at first, it freaked me out a little. I tried to pretend I didn't notice him, and at this point, he sat on the other side of the bus from me, and I gulped before pausing my game and picked up my head to look at him.

"What?" I asked him, slightly turning my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He smiled this goofy, toothy grin at me before holding up his DSi, shaking it a bit. On the screen, it read _"Pokemon Heartgold"_ and at that point, I knew where this conversation was going. I smirked before grabbing my pale pink backpack and jumped on the seat next to him.

"Should I even ask you, or should we just start with the battle?"

"Are you serious? A battle can't start unless you say the magic words, silly!" He laughed at my words, and his smile reappeared on his face. "Alright then, give me sec." He cleared his throat and puffed out his chest, trying to sit up taller in his seat. "Wanna battle?" He said in slightly deeper voice, which sounded more demonic than an actually human talking.

I giggled as I nodded, accepting his challenge. After getting everything all set up, we battled until we reached our stop and had to get off. He beat me all four battles we were able to get in, and every time, he would laugh in my face saying, "Told ya I would kick your butt!" I, on the other hand, refused to give up, no matter how many times his fire types took out my grass types.

I looked out the window to see my cousin, Romeo, off the bus and running to uncle's house, so I knew he was good. I sadly turned my DS off and started walking to the door of the bus, my pink haired friend trailing behind me.

"Wait!" He cried once I got off, and I turned around to face him. "Huh, you're Lucy Heartfilia right?" He had to yell his question as the bus drove off with a roar, causing the trees to shake their leaves.

I gave him a grin, much like his own, "Yup! And since we're naming people, you're Natsu Dragneel." I poked a finger in his chest, forcing him to take a step back to rebalance himself. He nodded, giving me the look from before. "What? You're making that face you make in class again."

"What face?"

"That one! Where your eyebrows try to come together and you do this weird thing with your mouth." I tried to make the same face Natsu could, but I ended up spitting when I got to the mouth. He only laughed at my failure though, and I was starting to enjoy that smiling, laughing face of his. "You're cute, Luce. I like you." Natsu held out his hand, and I stared at it for a bit before looking up at him. He sighed, "Shake my hand, smart one."

"Why?"

"It's the start of a beautiful friendship, that's why. Now shake my hand!"

To this day, I have no idea what shaking hands had to do with starting our friendship. But, I listened to my new found friend, and shook his hand with smile on my face.

And from that day on, we did everything together. We ate lunch together, we were partners on all of our projects in class together, and we always, ALWAYS sat by each other on the bus.

And boy, am I glad I shook hands with him that day.

**Author's Note:**

**Sooooo, there ya have it! Chapter one is done! This is actually how I met one of my best friends, and he's pretty cool, so I thought I'd base this part of the story on the start of our friendship!**

**Well, that's all I've got for ya readers.**

**Until Next Time, Laters!**

**~Pika**


End file.
